What Can't Be Done
by SatinBtweenLinez
Summary: Teenagers hear alot about what can't be done. Social status, parentals, all of that. So what happens when they do what can't be done?


**A/N: Someone asked me to do this. So I did. Tell me if I should make it multiple chapters or just a raunchy oneshot.**

-000-

_What Can't Be Done_

Her mouth was assaulted with scorching kisses and a burning tongue probing her lingual cavern. Hands locked above her head, she grinded hopelessly into the air; her sex was already throbbing with unquenched desire. Hands, 2, Hell, maybe 4, tore over her body. Only a few seconds spent on each part before groping on the next. A messy mouth suckled on her neck, biting and nibbling down to the base of her throat. She could feel her moans vibrating against the full lips on her throat. Her waist felt heavy with the needy grip of her partner.

Quickly, her shirt was discarded and her pink nipples exposed. It was a wonder how her bra had "fallen" off with the shirt too. The numerous hands slowed, dragging up her thighs and to her quivering breast. That searing orifice was consuming her breasts with vigor, encouraging more hungry moans to crawl out. Nimble fingers danced across her neck and into her scalp, sneakily pulling her hair. She cried out; her back arched, sex vibrating with untamable want. Her body tensed and flexed, her gentle abdominals revealing themselves.

Slow, sweltering kisses flaked their way down her taut stomach. She couldn't help herself; her hands fled to the assailant's hair. She cooed. Her sex was growling to be appeased, but it was unladylike to beg, in her opinion.

In similarity to her shirt, her pants were misplaced onto the tiled floor. The attacker's nose pressed into her clothed crotch. A greedy inhale was heard, followed by a ravenous purr of contentment. Slightly appalled, she made to close her legs, but to no avail. Certainly, her sex was calling too loud for the aggressor to ignore. Her panties were shed by dangerously glinting teeth, looking prepared to devour.

She sighed when the outside of her thighs were kissed gently. Slowly, _agonizingly_, the kisses crawled to her inner thigh, brushing by her soaking sex. The other thigh wasn't left lonely as the process was repeated. Her frustrated groans echoed off the dreary stall. She wanted relief; teasing was torture. Again, her core was teased, the outer lips of her sex kissed and massaged. Her patience was wearing thin, much to the satisfaction of the other down below. More kisses, more teasing. It was unbearable. Her hips were humping the empty space at this point, finding no help.

"Please, Courtney. _Please." _

Hearing the words, Courtney relented. Her tongue touched over her clitoris, her tongue taking a slow drag like she was smoking a cigar. The victim's hips bucked sporadically into her face, enticing Courtney to devour her whole. Her full lips were in a sexy pout, stomach flexed, and her unruly red hair was askew. Courtney ran her tongue along the single patch of scarlet pubic hair above her sex; Ginger was a ginger, eh?

Deciding to withhold no longer, Courtney sucked on her clit. It was heavily engorged from the wait, and Ginger's mewls testified to that. The sweetly sour taste of Ginger was addicting to Courtney as she dipped lower into Ginger's dripping slit. She pushed her tongue through, reaching for the substance. Ginger's body quaked from the intrusion, but it was clear she needed to be fucked. Thoroughly.

Courtney slipped her two fingers into Ginger's mouth. She sucked on them viciously, hoping that Courtney would relieve her aching sex. Two digits entered her; a gasp followed. Her vision erupted into pleasure and fulfillment behind her closed eyes. Courtney took a slow pace, thrusting rhythmically and deep. Ginger's ass smacked against the back of the stall but she was unperturbed. The feeling of her sex's prayers being answered was enough to keep her occupied.

Faster and faster, she felt her sex clench Courtney's fingers hotly. She felt her body approach her edge. Euphoria and bliss swimming in and out of her consciousness. Courtney fought to work her over, keeping a steady pace and fighting her own desire built up in her body. Faster, faster, and faster yet and Ginger's body smacked against the stall rapidly. Her moans, pants, and yelps got louder and more constant.

Courtney felt her hand grow weary. She began to pull out her tricks. She latched on to Ginger's clit and curved her fingers upwards in Ginger's sex.

Ginger's eyes opened wide. Her body tensed like she had been hit. Her mind washed over with complete immersion into an orgasm as she came, sticky and hot all over Courtney's hand. Her head bobbed; she was hazy as she rode the orgasm out.

Courtney removed her hand. She made sure to lick up the clear goodness spread on her digits before erecting herself once again. A sad smile graced her lips.

"Fun, how I got you naked in a bathroom stall." Ginger blushed. Indeed. Stark naked as the day she was born. "But, I suppose the festivities must end, yeah?" Courtney shrugged. If watching all that porn had taught her one thing, it was that sex was short lived.

But it hadn't taught her a thing about Ginger.

Courtney felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. A pair of lips tended to her neck and shoulder blades, leading up to that one spot so few knew about. The lips lingered there, breathing.

"No, not until you're taken care of." Ginger's lips sucked on Courtney's neck, near to her earlobe, earning a quiet sigh from Courtney. Courtney admired that sweetness and desire to help, even in situations such as these. Ginger's hands cupped her breasts under her bra. She felt her hands pinch her nipples and twist them sadistically. Courtney arched her back. Not that she minded a little pain.

Her neck was bitten then, and Courtney couldn't help but moan. Hands traveled further down to her pants, unbuttoning them, but not removing them. In fact, Courtney's shirt was still on, as was her bra, but Ginger seemed to be fine with it. As the neck biting proceeded, a warm set of fingers glided their way down to her soiled panties. Ginger growled and nibbled on Courtney's earlobes while massaging her clit in tight circles.

Courtney panted, wanting. Ginger responded, appeasing. She focused her mouth on the back of Courtney's neck and slipped her middle finger in Courtney's sex. Courtney mewled and grunted her body arching and writhing against Ginger's. Ginger pumped in slowly, and then added the second finger. Courtney was moaning loudly, forgetting she was in the school bathroom, not her own. In and out, her body was getting higher and higher off of the pleasure.

Ginger steadied Courtney's pleading body and thrust in harder and faster. Courtney cried out her body skyrocketing toward an orgasm she had been awaiting since she arrived. Her body was out of her control, primal and alive. She was needy before Ginger's hand. Courtney was the most giving in these moments; she gave over her body, need, and fragility to Ginger.

And just like that, Ginger curved her fingers hitting the spot—_the spot_—and Courtney was aloft on a ride of pleasure. She came on Ginger's fingers softly, no extra bang just release.

Ginger moved from Courtney and threw on her clothes. She turned around in time to see Courtney pulling her bra over her breasts and adjusting her shirt. Smirking, she grabbed Ginger from behind kissing under her ear and giggling.

"And you wanted to leave." Ginger said. Courtney moaned quietly and grinned. She turned around to embrace Ginger by the waist.

"Yeah. But you made it all worth it." She kissed Ginger deeply then, hoping to convey her gratitude. Ginger pulled away first, looking away with a blush.

"You should go." Ginger mumbled, slightly dejectedly. Courtney frowned.

"Ginger—"

"No. You gotta go. Miranda will be wondering." Courtney shook her head.

"I don't care what—" Courtney started again.

"You do. Now go. We can meet up somewhere later, alright?" Courtney nodded at Ginger's serious tone. She only agreed because it was painfully true. She wanted Ginger, but… Things were just hard now. Socially.

Ginger forced a lopsided smile and shooed Courtney away. As soon as Courtney was gone Ginger sighed, forcing those lone tears back in her ducts. She waited awhile before shuffling off to her classroom.

Detention. What a great 'after-illicit-explicit-teenage-school-bathroom-sex' activity.

-000-

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know whether to continue.**


End file.
